Reasons
by Lily Stones
Summary: Alternate Universe. Set in 1997. A story about Harry and Anna Potter's last days. Filled with drama, romance, and flashbacks. Not your usual Twin!Harry stories. Warnings inside. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, except the plot. Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of others. © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter publishing Rights © JKR.

**A/N:** Thank you for Lighting Rain, my Beta Reader. For your advices, for your encouragements, etc. Thank you for my brothers, who support me so much.

This is my very first fanfic. Give me your thoughts, if you don't mind. Thank you.

**Warning: **OC, Incest. Some violence in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**1st September, 1991**

_The train was finally moving. He watched the crowd outside, parents waved at their children; siblings laughed or cried, and sensed a tingle of jealousy. He'd never had any of them... never. The only friend he ever had was a boy, when he was 5 years old. He remembered watching the boy leave from the orphanage... with a foster family._

_He sighed. He knew that it wasn't healthy to hold something like that too long, but he couldn't help it. He missed him._

_When he took a book from his bag, someone knocked his compartment door. He looked up, and saw a girl standing there._

_"Can I sit here?" she asked._

_He watched and looked at her, from head to toe, examined her like he had done to many more people before her. She had straight black hair that fell just above her shoulder, light-colored skin, and petite body. At first glance, she looked like your everyday 11-years old girl. But he checked her face once more, and what he saw on her face surprised him that he couldn't believe it._

_She had emerald green eyes._

_Similar to his, no, too similar to his. He felt like he was looking into his own eyes reflected in a mirror. He couldn't make mistake. He remembered his own eyes, every line of them._

_The girl had his eyes._

_She didn't move or talk for seconds, her face also wore awed expression on it. She also stared at his eyes, the very same eyes as hers. Finally, after minutes in staring at each other, she blinked._

_He realized that he had been staring at her for too long, and that it must be considered rude by her. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and said, "S-Sorry. It's just..."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry too. You're..." she said at the same time._

_They stopped, and looked at each other's eyes again. Then, she smiled first, and said, "Can I... Sit here?"_

_He blinked, and answered quickly, "S-sure."_

_"Thanks," she grinned. She pulled her suitcase inside the compartment, and placed it beside his suitcase. Then, she sat down in front of him, still smiling. He felt his heart warmed by her smile, the first time he felt that again after many long lonely years. So, he smiled too._

_"Sorry about before. It's just... You have the same eyes as me," she said._

_"I know. That's what I thought when I saw your eyes. Too similar," he said._

_"I never saw anyone else that has similar eyes to me."_

_"Me too," he said. She grinned now._

_Encouraged by her grin, he stretched out his hand to her, and did what he hadn't done for years to anyone._

_"My name is Harry. Harry Potter," he said, "What's yours?"_

_But she didn't grab his hand in gesture of introduction. She lost her smile, and her eyes widened. Harry felt afraid. He thought that he'd done it wrong, again. He felt afraid that she, like just others before her, thought that he was abnormal and went away. His hand slowly went down, and he felt sadness started engulfed him. His head hung down, and he felt something like tears started forming._

_"Sorry..." he said, weakly._

_She blinked._

_"Oh. No! No... It's not like that. It's just... I'm surprised, really. I'm surprised!" she said quickly._

_Harry looked up, and saw her face. She continued, "It's just... My name is Anna."_

_"Anna...?" he asked._

_"Anna Potter," she said, stretched her hand and smiled. Harry felt better watched her smiling, so he stretched his hand too, and shake her hand. Her smile grew even wider._

_"Can you believe this? We have so much in common!" she said cheerfully._

_"Er... Really?"_

_"Of course! Same eyes, same skin color, same hair-"_

_"No. My hair is messy. Yours is not," he said._

_"Whatever. It's still same: Black-colored. And now, we have same last name!" she finished, leaned closer to Harry, grinning happily._

_Harry smiled too, and said, "So much coincidence. Maybe... We could be twins or something like that?"_

_She laughed, and said, "I would love that!"_

_They grinned at each other, and started talking._

* * *

"There! Right there!"

"Where? I can't see it!"

She laughed, and said again, "2 o'clock, near the floating leave!"

He looked at that direction again, and now he could see it. It swam near the surface, its mouth opened wide, probably swallowing every little food that it could find. He waved his wand to it, and said,

"Accio fish!"

That fish flew from the water, pulled by an invisible force. It landed in ground between Harry and Anna, and they jumped back so it wouldn't land on them. Anna laughed again, and Harry smiled. The fish was big enough. Sensing danger, it moved its body desperately, trying to get back into water. But Harry was faster. He aimed his wand to it and said, "Diffindo!"

The fish' head was separated from its body, and it stopped its struggle. Anna smiled, and levitated the fish and put a simple floating charm on it, so it kept floating above the fire, together with 3 other fish that they had been found before.

"Three grilled fish for tonight. Cool," Anna said, sitting near the fire. She turned to Harry, who was performing a charm to dry his clothes. She smiled. "You're good at that."

"Aha, you have no idea," he answered, turned to her. He walked and sat himself down beside her. She put her head on his shoulder, and instinctively, he encircled his arm around her. They watched the fishes grilled, the fire made some sound like popcorn popping, and some animals that had realized the smell were trying to get closer, but were held back by some complex charms that were put up by them both around their tent.

After a while, she said, "You know, I wanted us to do this for long time."

Harry raised his eyebrow, and said teasingly, "What, cuddling? We have done this since-"

"Not that, silly," she said.

"You called me silly?" he asked, faking being hurt. "You said that I'm silly?"

"Compared to me, yes," she answered, grinning. Harry put his hand on his chest.

"Ouch. That hurt," he said, with hurt expression. Anna turned her head a little, so she could saw his face.

She snorted, and said, "That's a fact. I won our six-year-long academic competition at Hogwarts! And we still have so much other occasions-"

"Okay, okay! Truce," Harry said, grinning. Anna giggled. Of course she always won. She got their mother's brain, although she couldn't play Quidditch like Harry. They were both top in their year, only surpassed by Granger. That was a fact well-known by everyone in Hogwarts.

After some minutes, Anna said again, "What I tried to say... I wanted us to go camping for long time, just two of us. Enjoying the weather, eating fish that we caught ourselves, sightseeing the scenery... That sounds wonderful, right?"

"Yes," Harry answered, smiling sadly to her. "I can imagine it."

She smiled softly, and put her head on his shoulder again, snuggled closer to him. Harry played with her hair absentmindedly, noting that it's now reached her waist. So long, so soft, so silk, and so different from the first time he saw her. He snorted at that thought.

"What's funny?" she asked softly.

"No," he said. "I just like your hair."

"Really?" she asked, moved her head a little, smiling at him. "I like yours, too."

"Don't make me feel better," he said, running his free hand through his messy black hair, same as 6 years ago.

"I like it," she said, touching his hair. "It's just... So you."

Harry felt something warming inside him, so similar with other occasions before, all of them occurring with Anna, the same warmth that he felt since they were first years, the very same. He smiled happily, but at the same time felt guilty inside.

Silence descended between them, a not so comforting silence. So, in an attempt to break the silence, Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. He said, "Why, Anna? You compliment my handsomeness, finally?"

"Ha, ha. You wish," and she stuck her tongue at him childishly. He laughed, and, after two seconds, they laughed together.

Grilled fish tasted so good, especially if you were camping, in middle of nowhere, just with the closest person to you.

.

He sat near the tent's entrance, reading a Daily Prophet that he found. It was last week's edition, but it was enough for him. There wasn't much news now, only the information about 'Undesirable No. 1' and his best friends that ran with him. Harry saw Longbottom's face, and shook his head a little. He never believed that Longbottom could defeat Voldemort. Even after last year's nonsense about The Chosen One...

And now he ran, with his bestfriends, the so-called Golden Trio. Some people said that he was hiding; some said that he was on mission...

He didn't care.

The only thing in this world that he still cared about was lying in her bed, two meters from his position.

Harry watched Anna's face on her bed, sleeping peacefully. He watched the way her body moved rhythmically for every breath that she did, the way her hair fell past her face...

He knew that it was wrong. He knew that so well. In any society that he ever knew, none of them could allow what he felt right now. It's just so wrong...

He knew he's selfish, so selfish for feeling happy that he wasn't alone, for enjoying her companionship. She didn't deserve to be here. No one deserved this. But they had no other options. If they stayed in Hogwarts, they had been captured for long time now. The Carrows and Snape would have not let them walked on earth peacefully, even for a second. Their family's history on Light Side was known widely in community. Even their blood status couldn't help them. They weren't purebloods, even though they had the 'Potter' name.

He would give his life for her. He would do anything to protect her. He would do anything for her, his only love that still remained in his life, anything, even using Dark Arts. He had considered in joining Voldemort, only to protect her. But Anna had forbid him to do that, simply because she didn't want him to become a slave for Darkness.

So in their second week during their final year at Hogwarts, they packed everything they had, and together they escaped.

Live free, that's what Anna had said. And Harry agreed wholeheartedly with her. That was the same thing that he'd wanted since he was little.

He stood, put the paper on nearby table. It was past midnight, and Harry could feel weariness starting to defeat him. He walked to his bed, but he stopped mid-walk. He turned, and walked to Anna's bed. He brushed her hair from her face, and kissed her forehead, whispering,

"I love you."

He let his hand touched her cheek for another seconds, before removing it and stood again.

He saw her smiling in her sleep, and Harry felt another wave of warmth rushing inside him.

.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's for Chapter 1. What do you think? Please leave a review, thank you very much. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here, except the plot. Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of others. © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter publishing Rights © JKR.

**A/N: **Again, thank you for Lighting Rain, for Beta-ed this fic.

Then, thank you for **angelsgirl116, Balkoth777, g4rr3t9591, icaanthinofaname, Lepton, m0dToaD, Matheusae3, MattQ1, StarReader2009, and tukuchi **for your encouragements. Thank you for **dbrrforbit, Firedrake scribe, Fred the Man, MainyuPotter, **and **Vellouette **for your supports. Those means a lot to me :)

Thank you for **Chels** for gave a review for my fic. For others, please Read and Review this Fic, because I want to know what do you think of my Fic. Please? :D Thanks.

-Lily

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**.**_

_"Potter, Anna!"_

_Anna bit her lip, and walked to the stool nervously. She trembled a little, but when she turned around so that she faced all the students' faces in Great Hall, she saw that Harry gave her an encouraging smile. She suddenly felt better, and she even could give Harry a slight smile too. Then, Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head._

_Five seconds later, the Sorting Hat screamed its decision to all Great Hall's occupants._

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

_Polite applause was given, and Anna took off the hat. She walked to the table, which was now her table as well as the rest of other Ravenclaws. She grinned at Harry._

_"Potter, Harry!"_

_This time, slightly different than Anna, Harry walked without any nervous traces on his face. He sat calmly, not noticing some odd looks that he received from teachers and some older students, as well as some whispering from them._

_The hat was large and easily covered his eyes and ears, something which made Harry a little uncomfortable. He never liked the darkness, especially the feeling of emptiness in it. Then, suddenly, the hat started speaking to him._

_"Hm, difficult. Definitely not fearful," the hat muttered "Only a little loyalty, eh? We can scratch Hufflepuff from our options. A very cunning boy, very cunning and strong-willed. Ambitious, especially in survival... And you also have the brain that will be needed for that ambition."_

_Smart, Cunning, and Brave... Harry knew that the hat meant that he had traits of those three houses: Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor, he had read much about them, and had known that maybe Slytherin was the most promising house for him and the one that could helped him to achieved his goal. But now..._

_Sitting at the Ravenclaw table was a girl that, for the first time in his life, could give him warmth, the very first kid that he could call a 'friend'. _

_He wanted to be with her._

_As simple as that._

_"Interesting. Very interesting thought, oh yes, I should correct my previous judgment on you. Definitely not... Not Slytherin. You better be RAVENCLAW!"_

.

_**June, 1992**_

_Month had passed since the two kids met for the first time. They both now had become best friends. They were never separated, at anytime or anywhere. Always together. They would study together, sat at the same table in classes, and ate side-by-side in great hall. Everything together._

_At first, their other friends, especially Ravenclaws, were very curious about two of them because they had same last name, same eyes, same hair color, and many others things. They both even had same favorite foods._

_"Are you sure you're not twins? So many things are similar between you two, you know," Terry asked one day._

_"We don't know. There's possibility for that. We both raised in orphanages since we were babies. The people in my orphanage never told me about my parents, they just said I don't have any remaining family alive," Anna answered._

_"Same with me," Harry said, not bothered by those questions._

_Their answers were always the same, and after some months, they stopped questioning them. There were so many things that had happened, that wiped their curiosity from them both. A lot of those things were connected to Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his best friends. First there was the troll. Then the Quidditch match, where he lost the control of his broomstick momentarily. Then, the last time, was when Longbottom was caught by Professor McGonagall. He was caught while descending the stairs from Astronomy Tower, together with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all, outside curfew hours. No one knew what he did with Granger._

_Harry and Anna never cared about them in slightest._

_"That's not important," said Anna, while the two of them studying in library. Harry glanced to their side. There, sitting with stacks of books surrounding her, was Granger herself. The exams were approaching, and no other first years seemed as busy as Granger. Harry frowned a little._

_"She knows that she is the top in our year, she even surpasses us. Does she need to study in open air like this? She intimidates so many students, you know," Harry whispered._

_"That's why she was called a Know-it-All," Anna said._

_They studied a little more, until Anna finally sighed, yawned and stretched her hands. Harry looked up from his book, and raised his eyebrow a little._

_"Do my eyes trick me? Did I really just see you yawned in the middle of our study session?" Harry asked._

_"Oh, shut up," Anna said, as she shook her head._

_"Who are you and what've you done to my best friend Anna 'the Brainy one' Potter?" Harry said teasingly._

_"' the Brainy one?'" Anna asked, her mouth forming a small smile._

_"That's what they said. A new method to differ us, beside our hair and gender," Harry said, raising his shoulders._

_Anna looked at him for a moment before she laughed. Harry laughed too. Madam Pince's and Granger's faces suddenly appeared, and they were glaring daggers at them both. Before they could say anything, Harry and Anna packed their things and went out of the library quickly, still chuckling._

_"You know, people said that we're twins. But I think the real twins are Granger and Madam Pince. They both are so protective of any books in existence!" Harry said._

_Anna laughed again._

_They walked along the corridor, the one which now was so familiar to them, the one which would take them to Ravenclaw Tower. When they passed a large window, they saw that it was raining outside. Harry didn't care about it, but Anna stopped._

_Harry stopped too, and turned to Anna. She was staring outside the window, her expression was soft, and her mouth formed a slight smile. Her black hair hung around her face, framed it perfectly. So perfect, so beautiful._

_Harry shook his head. Another thought that he shouldn't have... especially towards his best friend._

_He waited for a moment, and then when he didn't see any signs that Anna was going to leave the window, he chose to ask, "Anna? What happened?"_

_Anna turned her head a little, and stared at Harry's eyes. She answered, "Do you think we can meet during the summer holidays?"_

_Harry blinked. "Huh?" he said, less than eloquently._

_Anna shook her head, and said, "I mean - I really will miss you, I'm sure of that. And both of us don't have owls, and we can't call each other by phone, so - can we... meet?"_

_"Of course we can meet. I'll come to your orphanage, don't worry about that. I promise," Harry said. He frowned a little, noticing that Anna's face reddened a little. What the... "Anna? What's the matter, really?"_

_"Nothing... I'm just..." she swallowed, and took a deep breath. She said again, "This year... You have made this year become the best year of my life. You're... so nice to me. I like for having you as my friend. So..."_

_"You study too much, Anna," Harry said quickly. He felt that his face also warmed because of her little speech. He didn't know why, but he felt so happy knowing that he had made Anna's year amazing and knowing that Anna like him as her friend._

_Anna looked up, and for a moment they just stared at each other's emerald green eyes. Then, just like when they met for the first time, Anna snorted first._

_"Sorry," Anna said, shaking her head. "I'm in melancholy state. Sorry."_

_"It's okay," Harry answered; he reached for her hand and held it. "Maybe... err... we study too much? Maybe we need rest? How about if we play outside?"_

_Anna blinked, and suddenly giggled. She said, "It's raining."_

_"I don't remember you ever saying you disliked rain," Harry said, smiling._

_After a little chuckle, they put their things at Ravenclaw Tower, and then headed together to the Castle Ground._

* * *

It had been two months.

Two months since they escaped from a place they called home. The only place they ever called home with all of their hearts. The wizarding world of Britain was collapsing more and more into the darkness, under Voldemort's reign. The number of muggle-borns called to the ministry was increasing each day, people that opposed the ministry were swept out or even captured, and brought to Azkaban.

Harry had seen a wanted poster, with picture of him and Anna inside the Daily Prophet Newspaper more than once. He felt so angry about it, but he knew he couldn't do anything without exposing danger to them. There were so many snatchers and Death Eaters around Britain right now.

They were, at first, planning to go outside of England with magic. But then they realized that they never learned how to create a portkey. Aside from portkeys, they didn't know of any other means of transportation that could get them safely to the European continent. Harry thought about apparating, but Anna opposed him. There were so many miles stretched between them and the continent, apparating from center of the island simply was suicidal. So they planned on walking to Dover, the closest point to the European continent. They could Apparate to Calais, France, from there, and then they could live safely in Europe.

Because they were both wanted by government, they could not risk themselves by moving in the open. They were avoiding big cities and public roads, sometimes visiting muggle towns, but they never slept at an inn. It simply was too dangerous, so many ministry's spies inside the muggle community. So, because there wasn't any other choice, they went to Dover by their own feet. Walking slowly, moving little by little, inside the woods. Slow, but safe.

Anna's safety was his main priority right now, and Harry was intent to fulfill it.

Now, they were standing outside their tent. Their wands were in hand; their stance was ready to fight. But Harry's expression was more afraid than Anna.

"What was that?" Anna whispered.

Harry felt that too. Not heard, but felt. The earth below them was trembling, not continuously, but in a rhythm.

It was like something big was punching the ground over and over again.

"Shut up, Anna..." Harry whispered, he pushed his sister a little, making an attempt to hide her from the source of those tremors. Wrong, the sources of those tremors.

Three giants, large, big, and abnormally frightening, appeared from behind the trees. Those giants held big clubs, and one of them even had a Broad axe behind its back. The three of them walked slowly together, with the giant that held a Broad Axe in front. It seemed it was the leader.

Harry and Anna had never seen a giant before, much less three at once. It was really frightening, watching the three of them walking with their mighty weapons, acting like the earth was owned by them. And honestly? Maybe they really owned the earth.

Harry knew full well that neither he nor Anna could produce spell that could take down giants. If they were sighted, it would be the end for them both. So their best chance right now was ducking beside their tent, hoping that the Giants would passed by them.

One of Harry's feet snapped a twig.

Those three giants stopped at once, and turned their heads to Harry and Anna's position.

One growled, and raised its club a little.

"Harry..." Anna whispered, grabbing Harry's hand strongly, "We need to go..."

"Can... can they see past the protections that we put around our tent?" Harry asked, very afraid now.

"Yes, they can! Because the protections only work on humans! Now we need to go!" Anna said, more forcefully this time.

Harry quickly agreed, but before he could even perform the spell to pack their things, the giant that closest to them roared. They both jumped, and watched in awe at the giants when it approached them, raising its club above its head -

"RUN!" Harry screamed.

At the same time, the largest giant, the one which brought the Broad Axe, roared. It's not as loud as the previous giant, but it contained strength so much that the other giants stopped at once. Then, without any other words, the two giants walked again, leaving Harry and Anna unharmed.

Harry watched in awe at how the situation turned right in front of him. He then looked up to the Leader Giant, but the Leader had turned its back to them, to lead his men again.

It was one full hour until Anna could bring some sense inside her brain again and said the first thing that came into her mind:

"M-m-maybe we should avoid woods for a while."

.

Against all odds, Harry and Anna found themselves in a little village. It was a muggle village, full of children running around and some adults talked. No one noticed two teens walking together, hand in hand alongside the village road. After searching for a while, they found an Inn. It was little, and looked worn out, but it seemed clean enough.

They knew that it was a bad idea to check in legally. Who knows how many spies that reside in the Inn's Bar? So they did their very first muggle crime ever: They apparated directly into one of the Inn's rooms.

Anna placed standard protections at the door, making sure that they would not be disturbed by any persons outside their room. Harry cleaned the room, and made the bed so it was comfortable for them.

Wait a sec...

A bed.

Only one bed. For both of them.

"What's happen? Harry?" Anna asked, noticing that Harry froze in the middle of his work.

Harry blinked, and turned around quickly, facing Anna.

In some part of his brain, the one that held so many devils and so many bad thoughts, encouraging him to take this chance, this was a very good situation. He could sleep together with Anna, finally, in bed, together, just two of them. He could smell her hair, touched her soft skin, maybe even give advice to take their clothes -

But another part of his brain noticing what Anna said.

"Oh. One bed..." Anna bit her lip, clearly noticing what was going on. She looked at Harry, and smiled. She said, "Don't worry. I could sleep on the couch."

That sentence woke Harry up from his brain's inner struggle. He shook his head, and said quickly, "No. No, Anna! You're the one that will sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the couch, and guard the room -"

"Harry," Anna said, taking a step toward Harry. Her expression was soft, sad, and sympathetic. "You don't have... to be so tough for me, you know. I know how you are awake until past midnight, every night when we were in the tent. I know that. You deserve a good sleep for once, you know."

"Ah. Don't worry. I always have a good sleep -"

"Then why do you have bags under your eyes?" Anna asked, taking another a step towards him. She bit her lip, and said, "Really, Harry. You have to take a rest -"

"No! No! And No!" Harry snapped.

A little too loud. He noticed that Anna's face looked hurt. But he shook his head, and continued, "I want to protect you. All this time, I do it to protect you. Don't you know that! Or do you think that all I've done was... Just in vain?"

Another loud sentence. Harry winced inwardly when he saw Anna's expression. She nodded weakly, and said, "I am sorry, Harry... I just... I just..."

"Oh, no, no!" Harry said quickly, hugging Anna fully. Anna stiffened for a second, before letting down her guard and hugged him back. She sobbed a little, and Harry felt so bad for making her cry. He closed his eyes, and held her tighter.

They stayed like that for a while, until Harry said first, "I'm sorry, Anna... I'm just... I just want you to get the best, you know. Between two of us, I'd rather have the worst than seeing you... uncomfortable."

Anna suddenly chuckled in Harry's shoulder. She whispered, "I know, little bro. Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry," Harry said again.

She sighed, and nodded to his shoulder.

After some seconds later, she pulled back first. Harry felt cold wave washed him with the absence of Anna's warm body, and he looked at Anna warily. But Anna wore her usual smile, and it was so difficult to stay in somber mood if he looked at her smile.

Before he could say anything, Anna said, "Look, Harry. Just... This bed simply is too large for me. We can use it together."

"Use... Together?"

"Yes," Anna said.

"As in... sleeping together?" Harry asked slowly. His bad-section- of-brain now was in uproar.

"Yes. You can say like that. Of course, I will be extra-careful to not touch you more-than-in-appropriate, little bro," Anna said, teasingly. She looked at Harry hopefully.

Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came. He opened it again, but still no sound. So he surrendered to his bad-section-of-brain, and nodded.

Anna grinning widely, so wide and so innocently that Harry also smiled even wider.

He knew he would regret his decision later, but for now, he didn't care much. Anna was smiling happily. That's all that he need. Nothing else.

.

* * *

**A/N: **There will be reasons for everything. Even the giants, why they were there. Leave a review, if you don't mind. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here, except the plot. Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of others. © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter publishing Rights © JKR.

**A/N:**

Well, here we are. I'm sorry it took me so long, months, to update this. I got a very serious health problem, had to stayed on hospital for months with liquid pumped into my veins, did some surgeries, blah blah blah. Just released last December, spent January in rehab, and finally moved to new school (with bald head). Yeah, it doesn't change anything. You people still have every right to be mad at me, throw flames, yell, or anything else.

As for the story... _well_, I just can say... hope you like it! Please leave reviews, critics, even trolls messages, if you don't mind. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

_It was like any usual day for them. Sat together under their tree, with books and parchments scattered around them. Finished everything already, they settled their backs comfortably on the trunk and did another very productive thing that they could do._

_"Want more?" Harry asked._

_"Yeah, thanks," Anna answered, smiling and took another chocolate bar from Harry's bag. She ate them, all the while grinning widely._

_"What?" Harry asked, amused by his friend's grin._

_Anna shook her head. "No. Nothing," she chuckled._

_"No 'nothing' ever came out from you. Come on, what is it?" Harry, fully grinning now, poked Anna's side._

_Couldn't take any tickle from him, Anna laughed and took an inches away from him. She looked at Harry and said, "No, it's just... It's very genius of you to bring snacks like this... I really like the chocolate," she smiled, took another bite, and crunched it happily. "I guess you just make me found a new favorite food, here."_

_"Say that to Chang. She's the one I asked to bought this for us," Harry said, took a chocolate bar from his bag too, and started opening its wrapper. "Really nice pick."_

_"Next year, if we can go to Hogsmeade, we should buy more of this! I mean - this is even better than Aero chocolate!"_

_"Well, I never had a chance to eat any chocolate from Muggle world, so I can't really compare them, least with... what is it that you said? Aero," Harry said._

_"You'd never eat any chocolate in Muggle world?" Anna asked, looked very shocked. "Jesus, and here I think St Marie is the worst orphanage in the whole Britain! Yours are worse!"_

_"Not really. It's not their fault they couldn't give the children any chocolate," Harry said. He stared to the lake, and sighed. "They didn't have enough money."_

_"Kind of," Anna said, swallowed the last piece of her chocolate. She stared at the lake too, watching the giant squid's tentacles did some weird dance in far away. Then she sighed, "Still... That's really sucks..."_

_"Yeah..." Harry nodded. His childhood life couldn't be said as a good one... None of children that grow up in the orphanage did. Of course, those children still could do many things like normal child do: laughing, playing, joking together... But it still missing the biggest part of the childhood itself._

_A warm family... _

_He sighed heavily, and looked at his side. The ancient castle stood above the ground, carved beautifully in the land surrounded by skyscraper mountains. Clear blue sky as the background, and a silent lake as the mirror to reflects those beauties. Hundreds of students inside, with teachers and ghosts, offering the best home, best place that he could ever get. And, on top of it all, a best friend that he'd ever had in his side..._

_But now those heaven had broken. Only a little, yeah, but it's already broken, crumbling the 'best home' that he'd imagined little by little. He knew everything would never be the same again, after what happened in last June... He knew everything would started to change._

_And, bada boom, his thoughts had already proven. Right after Halloween Party._

_"Do you think it's okay we sit here? With... you know..." Anna trailed off._

_Harry nodded. "Yes, it's okay. The teachers warned us to not wander alone, right? Well, I'm with you, you're with me, we're together. None of us are alone now."_

_"I know that, silly," Anna said, smiled a little. Finally. He liked it better if she smiles._

_"'Silly' again? Why you -"_

_"That's the truth. And I'll keep that for this semester, next, and -"_

_"Not if I can surpass you! And I think I can, after those charms class when you -"_

_"Oh, come on! Don't talk about that again, alright? That was embarrassing!" Anna said exasperatedly. Harry just grinning at her, and Anna, watched those grin, couldn't help but giving smile in turn._

_"No, seriously. With... those attacks that happened inside the castle, do you think it's safe for us to wander here... just two of us?" Anna asked._

_"Honestly?"_

_Anna nodded._

_Harry sighed. "I honestly think it's safe for us to be here. Not that I underestimate the danger of something that could even petrify a ghost, but... I think it'll be safer here. That thing, whatever or whoever it is, seems to lurking only inside the castle. Attacking in empty and closed places. I think it wouldn't want to risk itself by attacking in the open air like this. So yes, I think it's safe for us to wander here, just two of us."_

_And also because Harry didn't want to lost his times with Anna, just two of them, here under their tree... Studying and talking together... But of course he didn't say that aloud._

_Harry glanced at her, and found that she was smiling and looked more relaxed now. He smiled too, leaned more against the tree._

_He yawned, felt some drowsiness attacking him. Maybe it had to do with the weather, this late autumn afternoon felt so comfortable._

_Anna suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder, startled him a little. Glanced at her again, he was met by her eyes that staring up to him. She was still smiling._

_"I really hoped you'll say that," she whispered._

_Why? "Why?"_

_"Because I don't want to lose times like this..." she exhaled softly, closed her eyes slowly. "Just two of us, under this tree, in a sunny and breeze afternoon..."_

_She trailed off, then fell into silence. It's very quiet between the two of them, until, finally, she laughed a little._

_"I'm sorry, that's just some weird thoughts from me -"_

_"No," Harry said, cut her off in the middle of sentences. "No, Anna. It's not just you, I... I've been thinking the same way, too. I don't want to lose them."_

_Harry chuckled a little. "It's always become the best times that I'd ever had in a day, you know. Being with... you.. like this."_

_Smiling, he moved his head a little to met Anna's eyes with his. They stared at each other, found the truth and the same light there._

_"Really?" Anna whispered._

_"Yes," Harry answered._

_Still staring, and, that's it. The awkwardness started to engulfing them. Harry felt his face heated a little, and, couldn't take it more, he broke their eye contact. Realization coming to him, of what he'd just said, of how he just talked to Anna, and it made him felt rather embarrassed._

_Then he heard a soft chuckle from her. He looked toward Anna again, confused._

_"Isn't it funny? We just had the same thoughts! Again! More and more similarity between us! Don't you think it is strange? It's just..." Anna smiled, her eyes twinkled. "Just... wow. How could that happen so often to us?"_

_"Er... I don't know?" Harry said. He raked his unruly hair again, and continued, "Maybe... Er... Maybe, what we and many people guess about us is actually right? That us being... Twins?"_

_Anna grinned widely. "I really would love that! You could become a wonderful brother!"_

_"Yeah," Harry said slowly. Then, realizing it, he added, "Yea, and you could become a wonderful sister! Though, you're sometimes really annoying..."_

_They laughed again, started their usual friendly chippers. But, although he wouldn't acknowledge it, and even with his childish brains, Harry could feel the disappointment laughing inside him._

* * *

.

He stood inside a room, facing a tall, elegant window. Morning hadn't came yet, the sky outside was still dark. He wore his Hogwarts robes, his school bag lied beside him.

He didn't remember how he got there in the first place.

"Where am I?" he murmured.

"We're at home," a whisper came from behind him. Afamiliar whisper.

"Anna?" he asked, turned around so he came face to face with his sister.

"Harry," she said, answering him. He blinked, and stared at her. Something felt different about Anna, really different.

"We're at home, Harry. _Only_ two of us," she whispered again, walking toward him. Her smile widened a little. _"Only us."_

Then he knew instantly what's weird. Those smile, the one that Anna wore, wasn't the usual carefree, innocent, and wistful smile she usually showed to him. This one was different, filled with something that felt very alien in her, but recognizable by Harry.

_Lust_

"What are we doing here, Anna?" Harry asked, trying to get his voice on its right tone.

"You're playing innocent!" Anna's exclaimed loudly, her smile widened. Now she stood _right _in front of him, making their identical emerald eyes bore into each other.

Anna placed her hand on his cheek. Harry stiffened by those warm contact, and got the urge feelings to closed his eyes and surrendered to her soft skin, to those warm hand...

She seemed to realized this, because she started caressing his face. Those simple act sent tingles to Harry's whole body, he shivered a little. Anna, with one hand on Harry's cheek, closed their distance and leaned in, whispering into his ear huskily.

"We're alone, in our home, morning hadn't came yet," she smiled, licking her lips. "Surely you know what we are _going _to do, eh, _my_ little brother?"

The way Anna said her use of possessiveness, with the words _little brother_ nonetheless, really turned him on. Haze and fog started engulfing his brain, conscience leaving him. How come years of trained self-control crumbling just because of a sentence from her, he didn't know, and maybe didn't really want to know.

Because, right then and there, Anna pulled her head a little, and, with playing smile on her lips, kissing him gently.

And, just like the kiss that they share for the first time years ago, Harry closed his eyes and let himself swallowed by the sensation. Anna's lips felt so... soft, so nice, so perfect, so right on his own lips.

Minutes passed, and they broke apart, oxygen came in need. They gazed into each other's eyes, staring deep inside, looking at the same fire that blazing in those emerald green eyes, so beautiful and seductive. Harry saw Anna's face was covered in a very deep red color, and, judging by the heat that he felt from his own face, maybe his also not so different.

Again, Anna's soft lips touched him again, but this one felt more... intense. Her hand started raking over his body, and he found his own hands doing the same, they ripped each other robes wildly, pullet their shirt and jeans off, shrugged their shoes and undergarment aside -

Then he was over her, sprawled on the floor. He smirked to her, which replied by a very seductive smile, encouraged him to do what he was about to do.

He did it, and she screamed his name -

.

Harry opened his eyes and sat abruptly. His heart racing and pounding almost hurtfully inside his chest. He looked to his side, almost expected to see Anna laying naked beside him. Yes, she was there. But no, she was fully-clothed, not anything near naked. He released a very heavy sigh. Relief immersed over him, he tried to get his breath and steadied his heart's beating. Which is very hard, knowing what he just had dreamed of, the dream that felt so real.

Every detail of what he'd done inside his subconsciousness played inside his brain. Trying to remember a dream was supposed to be like trying to hold water inside a fist, but this one, unlike others, didn't pour out. It root inside, refused to go, tortured him and teased him with the images of her laying naked, sweat glistening on her body, his hands were all over him -

Immediately, Harry got up from bed and walked toward the bathroom.

Pouring water over his face, he decided that sleeping with Anna was one of the worst things he'd done in their journey. Really bad, for his mental health definitely, and his physical health eventually. He checked his jeans, and was very relieved when he found that it was still dry. He leaned over the counter, took breath slowly, steadying his heartbeat. He felt so wrong, so bad, so dirty, because of what he'd dreamed of, and felt even worse for hoping that it could be happened for real.

It took umpteen minutes, but finally he got his breath right. His heart had calmed down, cold sweat stopped pouring on his back. He inhaled deeply, and stood straight, facing his own reflection in the mirror.

Staring back at him was a teenage boy with dull emerald eyes. But, looked at it again, it wasn't a teenager anymore. It was a man, an adult man with tired eyes that had been traveling over the country for weeks... And months. A man who brought his sister here, dare he said, a girl he loved dearly here, to protect her from the war that was raging in the outside. Looking for covers, spending days and nights with a simple hope to see the sunrise tomorrow morning together. How exactly the life that he'd been hoping since he stepped his foot on this new world crumbling into this, he didn't know. This world was supposed to be a fantasy land. A place where magic, castle, dragons, and other fantastical beings exist. A place where he finally could gain friends, best friend, a family, love, and life. But...

"You never get what you want when you were child," he whispered to the man in the mirror. "So why now should be any different?"

His other self heaved a sigh, and shook his head a little. Composed himself, he walked back to the bedroom.

And stopped abruptly at the sight of Anna sitting on bed, staring at him.

"What happened?" she asked, voice full of worry.

His brain hadn't functioned normally, making him stammered a little. "I... woke up? Went to the bathroom?"

A joke attempt. Usually it was able to crack a smile on her face.

Maybe not this morning, though.

"You stood over the counter, staring at the mirror for almost an hour, and talking to yourself Harry," Anna said, stood up slowly. She started walking toward him. "You're also... very pale. What happened?"

The distance between them became less for each step she took. Harry's heart beat started to increasing.

_I can't do this now, oh God_... he cleared his throat. "Nothing, really. Just... Don't worry. Get back to sleep-"

"No 'nothing' ever came out from you," she said, frowned. Harry winced inwardly. She always knew him, ever the best friend, ever the nice and wonderful big sister...

"Is it a bad dream?" she asked.

Harry took this. "Yeah, that's right. A bad dream... Just a nightmare. Yeah."

She stopped walking. Stared at him with her bright eyes, she still frowning, bit her lips in ever, oblivious, cute way. As usual, she couldn't be convinced easily in times like this. She must be still worried.

And he couldn't take it. Really couldn't. "Look, why don't you take a bath first. I'm going to go downstairs, find out where we are now. We hadn't knew that yet. And maybe I could... get some map. Then we can leave this place, continue our walk to Dover. As soon as possible. What do you think?"

Anna looked at him for seconds, until finally a soft smile formed on her face. She nodded. "Okay... be careful, though."

"Yeah, you, too," Harry replied automatically, without thinking, making her giggled.

"Why, Harry, I just going to the bathroom!" she said, grinning.

Realizing what he just said, he scratched his head, blushing a little. "Er... yeah, I know. Just... So many dangers inside the bathroom! Spiders, dirts, and -"

Anna laughed. She pushed him playfully, and he soon joined her, laughing too.

Then she sighed. Smile still in her lips, she said again, "Okay. Again, be careful, Harry."

"I will," Harry said. Bit her lip, she gave a weak smile, before went into the bathroom. Harry heard the door was locked, and shook his head a little. This morning was very confusing... for them, for _him_, especially.

He took his wand, cast a silent _scourgify_ to clean his clothes and face. After put his jacket on, he stepped outside, locked their room with a wave of his wand.

.

There are only a few people in the ground floor. Two grown-up men who looked like farmers, beer in front of them; a girl who was cleaning the bar, put the chairs down and arrange them for each table there. She looked young, with blonde hair and petite frame - maybe the same age as him; and the old man in receptionist who was writing something on a book, his face was one full of concentration. Harry remembered that those man was the same person that he talked to last night when he did a check-in with Anna. The same receptionist.

He walked to those old man, and took a breath. A strange nervousness came over him, but he shrugged it off easily.

He had faced many things worse, so why should he be afraid of this old man?

"Good morning, sir," Harry greeted politely.

The old man stopped his writing, and looked up slowly at Harry. He narrowed his eyes, clearly trying to focused it at the young man in front of him. He push his eyeglass a little with his finger, and answered him.

"Good morning, young man," he smiled. Harry felt relief a little. Smile usually means good. "What can I help you this morning?"

"Yes. Sir, I just want to ask you... something..." Harry glanced around for a second. No one's near them. Good. It will be sound strange for people if they hear what he's going to ask. "What is the name of this village? Where exactly it's located in UK?"

"Ah, lost travelers?" the old man chuckled kindly, and Harry played an act like being embarrassed. The old man pull out a paper from under the table, and Harry poked his head to see it clearly: a map, worn and covered in dust, but still a map. He put it on the table, showing the map of United Kingdom.

"Here, my boy. This is Alpenvine village. It was located here, right near the Thorpe. We're right in England, Yorkshire to be exact," he said.

Harry frowned. _Damn, _he thought. Still very far toward Dover. Thorpe located right in the middle of the island, while Dover still far on the south. Weeks of walking in the woods, and there were still more miles ahead...

But, thinking it back, it makes sense. They walked completely on the woods, always avoiding villages, cities, and big roads. They walked mostly not in straight line, because there were so many mountains and valley that simply they couldn't pass. So many walking around without clear directions... and too many rest.

"Can I have this map, sir? Or maybe... buy it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, please, just take it," the old man chuckled. "It's been a long time since a traveler came to visit this town. A couple, nonetheless! Take it free as souvenir, please."

Harry winced. "'A couple'?"

The old man blinked. "Why, isn't that your girlfriend upstairs with you? The one you checked in with?"

"Er... no, sir, no. Actually..." Harry wanted to say that she's not his girlfriend, that she's actually his sister, but something inside his brain, part of which still remembered his dream last night, hold him.

"...Actually, no. She's not my girlfriend. Just... a best friend of mine."

"Oh, pardon me, then, my boy. Just some curiosity of an old man, pardon me..."

"You're not the first to think that we're couple, sir. Don't worry," Harry said, smiled politely.

Exactly that time, the blonde girl that was cleaning the bar before approaching the receptionist, and put down a mop on the table. She looked at Harry, and, out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw her eyes widened a little.

Suddenly he got a weird feeling. Very weird._  
_

"Bar is clean. I will go upstairs now," she said toward the old man.

"Of course, Tracey. Please check the balcony, though... John said that it was cracked two nights ago. After those party..."

"I will, Mr Jones. Excuse me," she said politely.

The old man, Mr Jones, smiled and nodded. Without taking another glance at Harry, that girl started walking toward the stairs. Harry frowned at her back, thinking that something was off here. He felt like he'd seen that girl before... He felt like he knew her... in some other place, maybe, not too long ago...

And his feelings usually never wrong in times like this.

"Sir, who is she?" Harry asked.

Mr Jones blinked. He looked at Harry for a second, then chuckled.

"She's Tracey Davis. She moved here about... three months ago," Mr Jones answered, smiling sadly to him. "Poor girl. She said she just graduated from high school, and, without family, she had to looking for new place to live. She came here one night, asked for a job and a room. Fortunately for her, and for me too, the old maid that had been worked here for years just passed away a day before. So I hired her, and she'd been living here since then. She said she was happy, and me too."

_Tracey Davis...? Three months ago? _"Sir, did she tell you which high school she went into?" Harry asked.

"She didn't tell the name. Although... She said that it was located in Scotland, if I'm not mistaken."

_That's it. Merlin..._ "Thank you for the information and the map, sir. Excuse me," Harry said quickly. Without waiting for answer, he walked fast to the stairs, and started running.

_How come I didn't realize it before? _Harry increased his speed, finally reaching the upper floor. He just stepped into the hallway when a big ball of light rushing towards his face.

.

Reflexes came out fast, he pulled out his wand and cast a silent _Protego. _A white transparent dome conjured in front of him, taking the blow completely. The curse was deflected toward the wall, hit it with a big power. A car crash-like sound emanated loudly, shook the entire hallway.

Another balls of light came, and Harry didn't bother to deflect them. He cast his own curses, balls of light hit each other in the air.

More and more damage occurred, walls broken and doors blasted off. Harry knew that he's in the advantage, but his opponent stood too close to his room, where Anna was still inside. He had to end this fast.

Concentrating, he waved his wand in a straight line, and decided to use a more powerful spell.

"_Deprimo!"_ he roared.

Thunderous sound was heard, shook the whole floor. A blue ball of light casted out of Harry's wand, striking the air straight toward his opponent, who quickly conjured a white _protego_ shield. But it wasn't strong enough to hold those strong rock-fracturing spell. A sound like broken window was heard, and the next thing Harry saw was his opponent was blasted backward.

Running fast, Harry reached her even before she could took a breath after the fall. He kicked her wand aside, out of her reach, and looked at her furiously.

Tracey Davis, a half-blood Slytherin that he and Anna used to know in Hogwarts, looked back at him with eyes full of fear. Her breath ragged, wounds on her body, her blonde hair and her face was bleeding. Harry pointed his wand toward her face, trying to catch his own breath.

"Why?" he finally said.

She coughed. "_He_ wants you, you know... the two of you."

Harry held his breath. _'He' wants them? 'Wants him and Anna? But... Who... Who the hell..._

Then a dreadful realization came toward him. He ran to his room, leaving Tracey to bleed in the middle of hallway. She coughed again, more blood came out, but she was smiling. And Harry knew what would happened even before she said _his _name.

_"Voldemort."_

_.

* * *

_

**A/N:**

I've said in the summary that this is _a story about Harry and Anna Potter's last days_. Took settings in 1997 Canon book. Then, I will not make this become just a cheesy-smutty incest fic. Seriously, I won't. And... finally... what do you think? Hit the 'Review this Chapter' below, and leave a feedback, if you don't mind. That will help me a lot ^^ Thanks!


End file.
